My Lieing Lover
by DeJeCtEd-DrEaMeR
Summary: tell me...should I still beleive you" he hovered her half beaten body and clenched his fist with rage, waiting for the silence to leave the area. "...no" she whispered, fire burning through her fingertips. Raikim


**This is a Raikim fanfic, **

**very twisted I am, but subtile I am not**

**enjoy,**

**killer256**

**Chapter one- Orders**

**P.O.V- Kimiko**

"KIMKIKO!!!!" the voice rang through-out the hallway's and into my large bedroom, of coarse leaving an echo of my cousin's annoying voice speak my name. I groaned, If it was one thing, waking me up at 3:00 am, get's me pissed. Well of coarse it does, my element is fire, I RISE WITH THE SUN!!! I tossed and turned, moaned and groaned.

"GO AWAY!!!!!" I screamed back, suffercating my face with my fluffy pink pillow, kicking my feet in the air, throwing a temper tandrum.

"KIMIKO TOHOMIKO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!" he screamed back, this time louder then necessary. I jumped, he scared the hell out of me, making me tumble out of my large canopy bed. I yelled, and got up. I stomped my feet down the hallway, hollering all the way.

"YOU JACKASS!!!" I accused, walking into his so called "lab."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he teased, sticking his finger in the air and waving it in front of me. I grabbed it and bent it back.

"OW!!! what the hell is _your_ problem?!" Jack asked, taking back his finger and sucking on it. I twitched and hit him as hard as I could.

"YOU DUMBASS!! you woke me up at three o'clock in the fucking morning, baka!!!!" I blamed him, first flipping out, and then worrieing about my hair and quickly running my fingers through it. He hissed at me and rubbed his arm rapidly.

"That hurt!" he whined, making a whimpering face, thickining his bottom lip to make it bigger then his top lip. I grinned and flipped my hair back.

"It was meant to" I stated, scruffing his hair playfuly and smiling nicely.

"whatever, that's not what I woke you up for, this is very important" he stated, pointing his finger at me. That reminded me why I hit him, and I quickly hovered him, putting my fist to his scared face.

"It damn well better be Jack, or I swear to god-" He pulled my fist away, and whipped the invisible dust off of his black and red shirt with the bunny on it. Of coarse he was wearing black and red, he's the almighty 'evil boy genious', but the bunny's...I mean come on! He had on black bunny slippers and long black silk pants with red strips.

He tsked me and shighed "Kimi, Kimi, Kimi" he accused, shaking his head. I raised my eyebrow and growled lowly at him.

"You know our evil plan to rule the world-"

"_**OUR?!**_" I interupted, getting even angrier with his 'i'm taking credit too' attitude.

"Well praticly, _my _plan-"

"_**YOURS?!?!**_" I interupted again, questioning his words with my harsh and hurtful ones. He flinched and grimaced, his voice high and squeeky.

"Okay!okay! your plan!" he explained, begging me in his girly tone.

"Your god dam-"

"I have an idea" he stated in a breath, grabbing my attention away from my anger. He might be annoying and he might be a jackass, but Jack had exellent idea's and i had to admit, half of them worked. So everytime it came around that he actually got his brain to work, I listened.

"I'm all ears" I said, nodding my head in exception to his words and officialy forgiving him.

"Your going to have to go along with it Kimiko, can you promise me you can do that?" he questioned me like I was an over-active four year old.I gave him one of my famous 'death glares' and bared my teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes" he shrieked away "I know your going to hate this cuz, but it's father's orders and your uncle's commands" he stated, pasing the floor in front of me. I nodded and went along with it.

"I..._we_ need you too...join the xiaolin" he said, looking down, ashamed he has to put me through such hell. I became shocked and angrier.

"NO!! I WON'T DO IT!" I complained, throwing the nearest thing next to me at him with full force. He eeped and dodged it, then sencerely came torwards me. He placed a gental hand on my shoulder and shighed.

"It's your duty as a heylin witch to-"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" I questioned, ripping his hand off of my shoulder.

"It's either that or....or we send you back with Sori" he whispered the last word dramaticly, feeling sorrow for me. I gasped and fell back on my ass.

"Jack, you-you wouldn't" I said less confidently, hoping was all i could do.

"It's not im my power Kimi, you know how much I've grown attached to you, i'm not going to lose you know" he explained, offering a hand. I smacked it away and stood up.

"Then-, then I'll run away!" I screamed, standing up for myself.

He looked down again and shighed. My expression relaxed and I raised my eyebrows.

"Kimi" he said remorsefuly. "You know he'll find you" he whispered. He was right, Sori would find me and bring me back as his slave. I wouldn't even be able to find a safe place with him alive.

Defeat washed over me and I frowned.

"I-...fine" I gave in and a slight smile appeared on his face, knowing that I was safe was his main prioritey.

"What's the plan?" I asked gloomy, walking back to sit on a chair. He smiled bigger and turned towards me.

"Okay here's the idea" He trailed off, his words slowly faded as my eyes fluttered to stay open and then forcefully closed. I was soooo tired.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this one because I just made it today, and to think of it im feeling a lot like Kimiko.**

**anyway, who's Sori? I can't tell you, you'll have to find out by yourself. I know i'm evil, but that's why you love me **


End file.
